Dragon Release Timeline
Timeline 2006 * May 21, 2006 - Dragon Cave was created. * May 21, 2006 - The original species were released: ** Black Dragons, Blue Dinos, Green Dinos, Green Dragons, Mint Dragons, and White Dragons were released. * May 26, 2006 - The oldest creature on Dragon Cave was born. ** The species of this creature is a Blue Dino. *May 27, 2006 - Second oldest creature on Dragon Cave was born (belongs to TJ09). **The species of this creature is a Green Dragon. * June, 2006 **Magi Dragons, Purple Dragons, and Dark Green Dragons were released. 2007 * May, 2007 **Undead Dragons were released. * May 31, 2007 **Water Dragons were released. * June 2, 2007 - More species of dragons were released along with Chickens. ** Bright Pink Dragons, Gold Dragons, and Neglected Dragons were released. * June 19, 2007 ** A new species of dragon, the Gray Dragon (now called "Storm Dragon"), was released along with Red Dinos and Yellow Dinos. * August 5, 2007 **Red Dragons were released. * September 22, 2007 **Silver Dragons were released. * October 5, 2007 **Stone Dragons were released. * October 12, 2007 **Two-Headed Dragons were released. * December 3, 2007 **Paper Dragons were released. This was the first unique design released that did not include copyrighted sprites, and is considered the last member of the site's "Original Species" series. * December 25, 2007 - Christmas Release **Holly Dragons were released. 2008 * May 13, 2008 **Female Two-Headed Dragons were released. * July 12, 2008 **Skywing Dragons and alt Dark Green Dragons released after the Sprite Replacement Project and the server migration. * August 25, 2008 **Guardian Dragons and alt Black Dragons were released. * September 14, 2008 **Summer Seasonal Dragons were released. * October 31, 2008 - Halloween Release **Vampire Dragons were released. * November 28, 2008 **Autumn Seasonal Dragons were released. * December 20, 2008 **Winter Seasonal Dragons were released. * December 25, 2008 - Christmas Release **Yulebucks were released. * Christmas Season, 2008 - Leetle Trees were released. 2009 * February 9, 2009 - The "New Eggs" release occurred. ** Geode Dragons and Frilled Dragons were released during this event. * February 14, 2009 - Valentine Release **Valentine Dragons were released. * April 10, 2009 **Spring Seasonal Dragons were released. * April 22, 2009 - The "Egg Flood" Release occurred. ** Balloon Dragons, Daydream Dragons, red and purple Dorsal Dragons, Pink Dragons, Striped Dragons, Sunrise Dragons, Sunset Dragons, the fake XD egg, and Whiptail Dragons were released. * July 15, 2009 - The "Moar Eggs" Release occurred. ** Albino Dragons, Cheese Dragons, Ochredrakes, and Pygmy Dragons were released. ** Purple Dinos were released secretly. * August 24, 2009 - "New Releases" Release occurred. ** Deep Sea Dragons, Horse Dragons, Neotropical Dragons, Water Walker Dragons, and Waterhorse Dragons were released. * October 31, 2009 - Halloween Release **Pumpkin Dragons were released. * November 22, 2009 - The "Legendary Trio" Release occurred. ** Ice Dragons, Magma Dragons, and Thunder Dragons were released. * December 25, 2009 - Christmas Release **Snow Angels were released. 2010 * January 15, 2010 - The "Mid-Winter Madness" Release occurred. ** Canopy Dragons, Electric Dragons, Nocturne Dragons, and Two-Finned Blunas were released. * February 14, 2010 - The "Valentines 10" Release occurred. ** Sweetlings were released. * March 26, 2010 - The "Dimorphism" Release occurred. ** Guardians of Nature were released. * April 1, 2010 - The "Mod mayhem" Release occurred. ** Bright-Breasted Wyverns, Hellfire Wyverns, Sunsong Amphipteres, and Nebula Dragons were released. * May 26, 2010 - The "Insert witty title here" Release occurred. ** Day Glory Drakes, Night Glory Drakes, Terrae Dragons, and Shallow Water Dragons were released. * July 4, 2010 - The "Beat The Heat" Summer Release occurred. ** Coastal Waverunners and Spitfire Dragons were released. * August 28, 2010 - The "55 Days" Release occurred. ** Purple and tan Ridgewing Dragons and Flamingo Wyverns were released. * October 10, 2010 - The "10 on 10-10-10" Release occurred. ** Harvest Dragons and Ember Dragons were released. * October 31, 2010 - Halloween Release **Black Marrows were released. * December 25, 2010 - Christmas Release **Ribbon Dancers were released. 2011 * February 13, 2011 - "Prize Dragons" were released. ** Tinsel Dragons were released. * February 14, 2011 - The "Valentines 2011" Release occurred. ** Rosebud Dragons were released. * March 16, 2011 - The "Surprise!" Release occurred. ** Swallowtail Dragons, Pillow Dragons, and black Striped Dragons were secretly released. * April 1, 2011 **Nebula Dragon variations were released secretly. * May 21, 2011 - The "5th Anniversary" Release occurred. ** Crimson Flare Pygmies, Dark Myst Pygmies, Misfit Pygmies, Nilia Pygmies, and Seawyrm Pygmies were released. * July 18, 2011 - The "Desert Sands" Release occurred. ** Moonstone Dragons and Sunstone Dragons were released. * September 17, 2011 - The "Secret Friday" Release occurred. ** Spotted Greenwings and Gold-horned Tangars were released. * October 31, 2011 - Halloween Release **Shadow Walkers were released. * December 25, 2011 - Christmas Release **Winter Magis were released. 2012 * January 22, 2012 - "Prize Dragons" were released. ** A new group of Tinsel Dragons was released. * January 23, 2012 - The "Year of the Dragon" Release occurred. ** Royal Blue Dragons and Golden Wyverns were released. * February 14, 2012 - The "Valentines 2012" Release occurred. ** The Heartseeker Dragons were released. * April 25, 2012 - "The Turpentines" Release occurred. ** Turpentine Dragons were released. * May 22, 2012 - The "Happy 6th Birthday" Release occurred. ** Lumina Dragons, Tsunami Wyverns, and Ultraviolet Dragons were released. * August 15, 2012 - The "August Release" occurred. ** Olive Dragons, Brimstone Dragons, and Blusang Lindwurms were released. * November 3, 2012 - The delayed "Halloween" Release occurred. ** Cavern Lurker Dragons were released. * November 23, 2012 - The "Black Friday" Release occurred. ** Tri-Horn Wyverns were released. *December 25, 2012 - The "Christmas 2012" Release occurred. ** Wrapping-Wings were released. 2013 *January 29, 2013 - "Prize Dragons" were released. **Shimmer-scale Dragons were released. *February 14, 2013 - The "Valentine's 2013" Release occurred. **Arsani Dragons were released. *March 4, 2013 - The "Speckle-Throated Dragons" Release occurred. **Speckle-Throated Dragons were released. *April 7, 2013 - The "April Release" occurred. **Soulpeace Dragons and Royal Crimson Dragons were released. * May 22, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 1" ** Black Capped Teimarr were released. * May 23, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 2" ** Gilded Bloodscale Dragons were released. * May 24, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 3" ** Black Tea Dragons were released. * May 25, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 4" ** Hellhorse Dragons were released. * May 26, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 5" ** Copper Dragons were released. * May 27, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 6" ** Blacktip Dragons were released. * May 28, 2013 - The "7th Birthday Release Day 7" ** Seragamma Wyverns were released. *July 7, 2013 - The "July Release" occurred. **Bleeding Moon Dragons and Imperial Fleshcrownes were released. *August 4, 2013 - The "Two-Headed Madness Release" occurred. **Two-headed Lindwurms and Duotone Dragons were released. *September 8, 2013 - "September Release" **Red-finned Tidal Dragon and Yellow-Crowned Dragon *October 31, 2013 - Halloween Release **Grave Dragons were released for Halloween. *November 30, 2013 - "Late-November Release" **Nhiostrife Wyverns were released. *December 25, 2012 - The "Christmas 2013" Release occurred. **Solstice Dragons were released. 2014 *February 01, 2014 - "Prize Dragons" were released. ** A new group of Tinsel Dragons and Shimmer-scale Dragons were released. *February 14, 2014 - The "Valentine's 2014" Release occurred. **Radiant Angel Dragons were released. *March 2, 2014 - The "March Release" occurred. **Fever Wyverns and Brute Dragons were released. *April 6, 2014 - The "April 2014" release occurred. **Glaucus and Howler Drakes were released. *May 3, 2014 - The "May 2014" release occurred. **Frostbite Dragons and Falconiform Wyverns were released. *May 21, 2014 - The "Guardian of Nature Update / 8th Birthday" release occurred. **Avatar of Change, Avatar of Creation and Avatar of Destruction were released. *July 5, 2014 - The "July 2014" release occurred. **Blue-Banded Dragons, Carmine Wyverns, and Cassare Dragons were released. *August 02, 2014 - The "August 2014" release occurred. **Undine Dragons were released. *September 20, 2014 - The "September 2014" release occurred. ** Pyralspite Dragons were released. *October 22, 2014 - The Dragon Encyclopedia was introduced to the site. *October 31, 2014 - Halloween Release. **Desipis Dragons were released for Halloween. *December 25, 2014 - The "Christmas 2014" release occurred. **Mistletoe Dragons were released for Christmas. 2015 *February 01, 2015 - "Prize Dragons" were released. ** A new group of Tinsel Dragons and Shimmer-scale Dragons were released. *February 14, 2015 - The "Valentine's 2015" release occurred. **Heartstealing Dragons were released. *March 28, 2015 - The "March 2015" release occurred. **Gemshard Dragons, Plated Colossus Dragons, and Striped River Dragons were released. *April 26, 2015 - The "April 2015" release occurred. **Anagallis Dragons were released. *May 20, 2015 - The "Dragon Cave's 9th Birthday Celebration" release occurred. **Greater Spotted Drakes, Hooktalon Dragons, and Magelight Pygmy Wyverns were released. *June 27, 2015 - The "June 2015" release occurred. **Xenowyrm Dragons were released (Astrapi, Chrono, Gaia, Mageia, Pyro & Thalassa). *July 26, 2015 - The "July 2015" release occurred. **Spirit Ward Dragons were released (having various day and night forms). *August 29, 2015 - The "August 2015" release occurred. **Lunar Heralds were released (this release spanned a month long as four variations were released over time). *October 31, 2015 - Halloween Release. **Caligene Dragons were released for Halloween. *December 25, 2015 - Christmas Release. **Aegis Dragons were released for Christmas. 2016 *February 14, 2016 - The "Valentine's 2016" release occurred. **Mutamore Dragons were released. *March 19, 2016 - The "March 2016" release occurred. **Antarean Dragons and Sapphire Dragons were released. *April 1, 2016 - The "April 2016" release occurred. **Celestial Dragons were released. *May 21, 2016 - The "Dragon Cave's 10th Birthday" release occurred. **Nexus Dragons, Candelabra Dragons, Morphodrakes, and Tarantula Hawk Drakes were released. **Aria Dragons (previously Bright Pink Dragons) and Frilled Dragons were re-released into the cave. **Several major updates were also done- see here for more information. *July 10, 2016 - The "July 2016" release occurred. **Bolt Dragons and Storm-Rider Dragons were released. *August 21, 2016 - The "August 2016" release occurred. **Aeon Wyverns, Almerald Dragons, Dark Lumina Dragons, Kingcrowne Dragons and Kyanite Pygmies were released. *September 25, 2016 - The "September 2016" release occurred. **Diamondwing Dragons and Monarch Dragons were released. *October 31, 2016 - Halloween Release. **Witchlight Dragons were released for Halloween. *November 26, 2016 - The "November 2016" release occurred. **Azure Glacewing Dragons, Fell Dragons and Honey Drakes were released. *December 25, 2016 - Christmas Release. **Snow Dragons were released for Christmas. 2017 *February 14, 2017 - The "Valentine's 2017" release occurred. **Soulstone Dragons were released. *March 19, 2017 - The "March 2017" release occurred. **Tetra Dragons and Fire Gem Dragons were released. *April 28, 2017 - The "April 2017" release occurred. **Scimitar-wing Wyverns and Sinii Krai Dragons were released. *May 21, 2017 - The "Dragon Cave's 11th Birthday" release occurred. **Zyumorph Dragons and Sinomorph Dragons were released. *June 25, 2017 - The "June 2017" release occurred. **Setsong Dragons, Risensong Dragons and Dusk Pygmies were released. *July 17, 2017 - The "July 2017" release occurred. **Baikala Dragons and Script Dragons were released. Release Announcement Pictures Latest releases are accompanied by a picture with its title, a drawing of the egg(s), and a short phrase, which is published in a News thread on the forum by TJ09 to announce them to users. TJ09 posts two to four eggs (which sometimes have a code forming a word related to the release or event) underneath these images to allow users to follow the stages of growth of the new eggs until they become adults. Below are images from the releases: Seasonal_Summer-Release.png Halloween_Vampire-Release1.png Halloween_Vampire-Release2.png Wilderness_Announcement.png Seasonal_Autumn-Release.png Seasonal_Winter-Release.png Christmas_2008.png Dcfrillgeode.jpg Valentine_2009.png Seasonal_Spring-Release.png April09drop.png 090714.png Dcaugust.jpg Happy_Halloween_2009.png Legendary_Trio.png Legendary_Trio2.png Winter_release.png Dcholiday.png Dcmidwinter.png Valentine_2010.png 100401.png 2010-05-26.png 2010-07-03.png 100828.png 10 on 10-10-10.png Halloween release 2010.png 101225.png ValentineDC banner2011-02-14.png 2011-03-16.png 2011-05-21 5th birthday.png Desert_Sands_17-07-2011.png Secret_Friday_Release_17-09-2011.png Happy_Halloween_2011.png Christmas-2011.png Year-of-the-Dragon 01-23-2012.png 2012-02-14.png The-Turpentines_25.4.2012.png 6th_Birthday_21-Mai-2012.png August_Release_2012.png Happy_Halloween_2012.png Black_Friday-23-11-2012.png Gingerbread-House_25.12.2012.png Valentine_2013.png Speackle-Throated Dragon 4-03-2013.png 2013-04-07-April_Release.png 7th_Birthday_21-May-2013.png 7thbdaybanner.png 7th_Birthday_Day-1.png 7th_Birthday_Day-2.png 7th_Birthday_Day-3.png 7th_Birthday_Day-4.png 7th_Birthday_Day-5.png 7th_Birthday_Day-6.png 7th_Birthday_Day-7.png July_7.2013.png August_Release_2013.png 2013 September.png 2013-10-25_Halloween.jpg 2013-10-31.png 2013-11-30.png|Late November Release Snow Wars Event 2013.png 2013-12-25.png 2014-02-05.png 2014-02-14.png March2014EggReleaseBanner.png 2014-04-06.png 2014-05-03.png 2014-05-21.png 2014-07-05.png 2014-08-02.png 2014-09-20.png 2014-10-25.png 2014-10-31.png 2014_Winter_Announcement.PNG 2014-12-25.png Vday promoimage 2015(2).png Vday_promoimage_2015.png 2015-03-28.png April_release2015.png 9th birthday news post image.png June release 2015.png July release 2015.png August release 2015.png Halloween 2015 event.png Halloween 2015 release.png Christmas event 2015.png Christmas 2015 release.png Val16 release.png March release 2016.png April release 2016.png May 2016 release.png July release 2016.png August release 2016.png September release 2016.png November release 2016.png Christmas 2016 release.png Vday release 2017.png March release 2017.png April release 2017.png DC's 11th Birthday Release.png June release 2017.png July release 2017.png Category:Browse Category:Releases Category:Events